¿Y si ellos sabían?
by Emmanina
Summary: Todos sabían que había algo inconcluso entre los dos, pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta. ¿Ahora que pasaria si ellos si supieran lo que realmente sucedia y fingian no notarlo? Por que eso era lo que realmente pasaba, ellos lo sabian, sabian que todo había cambiado y ya no podrian volver a ser lo que eran antes.


_Este es mi primer fic, estoy momentáneamente obsesionada con esta pareja, me parecen tan complejos y a la vez tan simples y perfectos. No me critiquen demasiado jajaja, soy una novata._

_Muchas gracias._

_Guada._

_..._

_¿Y si ellos sabían?_

Todos sabían que había algo inconcluso entre ellos, algo que nunca se dijo, pero que siempre estuvo ahí. Todos lo notaban y al parecer ellos eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta.

Durante la mayor parte de sus últimos años, trabajaron como equipo, siendo una de las duplas mas eficientes y mortales con las que contaba S.H.I.E.L.D, pero no solo tenían una buena relación cuando de combates se trataba, si no que fuera de eso tenían una confianza ciega, basada en años de compañerismo y entendimiento. Pero aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ellos sabían que no todo seguía igual que hace unos años, cuando, durante las largas horas de vigilancia, hablaban de sus vidas y se interrogaban mutuamente tratando de averiguar intimidades del otro, para hacerlos avergonzarse. Y aunque su amistad no empezó de manera conveniente, puesto que estaban tratando de acabar con la vida del otro, con el tiempo, desarrollaron cierta dependencia por la compañía, de quien en un principio pretendían eliminar.

¿Ahora que pasaría si ellos si supieran lo que realmente sucedía y fingían no notarlo? Por que eso era lo que realmente pasaba, ellos lo sabían, sabían que todo había cambiado y ya no podrían volver a ser lo que eran antes.

Durante casi toda su vida les enseñaron a no sentir, a actuar como se les ordenaba y a no poseer sentimientos, estos estaban prohibidos para un agente. Y era por eso que las emociones que experimentaban cuando estaban juntos los asustaban, los confundían y les impedían pensar con claridad y ellos no podían permitir que eso sucediese.

Pero tampoco podían evitar mirar al otro, tocarlo o hablarle, por que aunque se habían prometido a ellos mismos no caer en la tentación, era simple y realmente imposible.

Como cuando Natasha le pidió que le enseñara a tirar con el arco, solamente para pasar un tiempo con el y sentir su cuerpo musculoso y tenso detrás del suyo mientras le enseñaba a sostener el arma. Ella estaba casi segura de que pudo sentir la respiración acelerada de el sobre su nuca y deseo que el no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella estaba igual o peor; o cuando Clint entro en su habitación de improviso, para avisarle de una nueva misión a la cual los habían asignado y la había encontrado con un revelador e insinuante conjunto de ropa interior que lo había dejado perplejo, confundido y excitado.

Pero lo que sentían por el otro iba mas allá de lo físico, era algo real, tangible y fuerte. Ellos se entendían sin necesidad de hablar, se acompañaban cuando el otro mas lo necesitaba y no se juzgaban por sus pasados.

Tanta era la necesidad que sentían por el otro, que luego de tanto negarlo y tratar de olvidarse del asunto, finalmente sucedió. Barton la vio entrar aquel día por la puerta de la sala, riéndose acerca de algo que le había comentado Stark y cuando ella lo miro y sus miradas se encontraron, el simplemente lo supo.

Se levanto y se acerco a ella decidió y seguro, tomándola por sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a pensar o a reaccionar la sujeto por la cintura y atrayendola hacia el, la beso. Natasha respondió inmediatamente y profundizo el beso, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercaba mas a ella.

De lejos se escucho un "lo sabia" procedente del excéntrico millonario, pero ellos parecieron no escucharlo o fingieron no hacerlo y siguieron con su ferviente encuentro.

Tantos años de deseos y sentimientos reprimidos explotaron, desde el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron supieron que no había marcha atrás. Y cuando el la recargo contra la pared para intensificar el beso, ella se separo y lo miro y en sus ojos pudo ver lo mismo que demostraban los suyos, miedo, confusión y deseo, pero por sobre todo eso había un sentimiento cálido que la contagiaba y la animaba a seguir.

Y como había sucedido desde siempre, no hubo necesidad de nada mas, una mirada basto para hacerle saber al otro, todo lo que necesitaban saber. Por que cuando el sentimiento es grande, las palabras sobran.

...

_Espero que les haya gustado, algún comentario no estaría de mas jajaj._


End file.
